1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of office furniture, and more specifically to a table which includes integrated lighting elements for functional and/or aesthetic purposes. More particularly, the table provides for integrated lighting along various surfaces and edges, and the table has a construction which conceals the necessary wiring and power components for the lighting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tables solve a variety of needs including meeting spaces, collaboration areas, training areas, cafeterias, office work spaces, teaching areas, and more. Tables come in a variety of sizes, finishes, colors, edge profiles, aesthetics and materials. In some instances tables may be provided with light sources that can be used to illuminate materials and articles placed on a surface of a table to facilitate the illumination of an object for study or work and for improving visual study and reading efficiency and the like. Such lamp type reading or examination lighting, however, is not generally built into a table such that wiring and other components of the lighting system are out of sight.
In view of the foregoing, it would be beneficial to provide tables, and particularly conference and like workspace tables, with lighting systems that can include table top or edge illumination features and base illumination features wherein all wiring, electrical connections, and lighting elements are integrated into the tables to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the tables when in use.
Thus, there remains a need for a table having integrated lighting elements which conceal the wiring, electrical components, and lighting elements to provide an aesthetically pleasing and clean appearance.
The present invention, as is detailed hereinbelow, seeks to fill this need by providing a table having integrated lighting and having a construction that conceals the necessary wiring and power components for the lighting.